


At last

by sweetaskaramel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: With the three worldkillers defeated, Kara decided she wanted to spend time with her mother on Argo. She calls Mon-El to go along and they have a life-changing talk.





	At last

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the events that happened at the beginning of 3x21 because I've always wondered what would happen if there weren't any evil witches chasing Kara and Mon-El, so here we go.  
> I hope you like it <3

"Why are you smiling?" Mon-El questioned.

"It just feels amazing to be normal. I'm actually relieved I can't fly, no one to save... Do you hear that undetectable sound in the distance?" 

"No..." 

"Exactly!" 

Just in that moment a little boy came running towards them, "Mon-El!" He shouted. 

"Oh hey. How you're feeling, buddy?" Mon-El asked raising his hand to high-five the boy. 

"Good." 

"Yeah? Hey, Kara, this is... this is Val." 

"Nice to meet you," she looked at the kid, smiled and then turned to Mon-El asking, "New friend?" 

It was Val's mother who answered the question, "Mon-El saved his life. Healed him with a device from his belt." 

"It's a development from the future," He explained. 

"Saving people without telling me, huh?" 

"I can't thank you enough," the older woman said with a graceful simplicity. 

"Of course." 

"It was great seeing you again but we should go now. I've got a lot to do at home," Val's mom apologized. "See you two around?" 

"Yeah, absolutely," Mon-El reassured her. 

"Say goodbye to your friends, dear." 

Val glanced up and beamed, "Bye Kara, bye Mon-El!" 

"See you, buddy." Mon-El said waving. 

The pair returned to their silence walk when Kara suddenly spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"About Val? I just... I didn't want you to think I was doing this superhero stuff to impress you." He signed. "When we first arrived here I spotted him and his mom at the market and I saw he had trouble breathing even with an oxygen tank... I just knew I had to help him somehow." 

"Look at you. You've come so far, Mon-El. I'm proud of you!" 

"Thank you, Kara. I wouldn't be who I am today without your help." 

"You just needed someone to believe in you. And I did. I still do." She smiled. "Can we go home now? I'm starving." 

"Why am I not surprised?" Mon-El chuckled and Kara lightly hit his shoulder while trying not to laugh. He raised both hands and said, "Okay, okay! Let's go." 

————— 

"Hey, mom. I'm back." 

"Hi! How was the tour? Did you like it?" 

"It was good. We bumped into Mon-El's new friend. I think you know him. Val?" 

"Oh yes, I know him. He's a sweet kid. I was talking to his mother the other day and she mentioned what Mon-El did for him, such a beautiful gesture. Where is he by the way?" 

"We were coming back together, but he remembered he had to look for that device." 

"Alright." Alura felt silence and sighed. "Kara, there's something I need to ask you." 

"Okay, what is it about?" 

"It's about Mon-El." 

"Oh." Kara trailed off. 

"I understand if you're not comfortable with it just yet, but I've seen the way you look at each other, and it makes me wonder if something happened between you two." 

"You're right, something did happen, but it's so complicated." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kara hesitantly nodded and Alura continued, "Okay, come sit by my side and tell me everything." 

"Well, it all started when I found him in a pod, a kryptonian pod. I was so excited to have another one of our kind on Earth, besides Kal, who remembered our planet, but I was wrong, he was actually from Daxam. I was so mad when I found out. I treated him badly, I even got him locked up for something he didn't do. I didn't investigate, I just assumed he did that because of where he came from. But I decided to give him another chance, luckily, he didn't keep any resentment on me, so it was easy to start over. I got him a job, that one was hard because I made him do what I thought would be best for him without even asking what he actually wanted to do. We passed through that and I started to train him, he was reluctant at first and didn't want to do anything superhero-related, but after a little push from the universe he chose to do better. We, uh... we heard of Dad's project Medusa when it was stolen by an anti-alien organization that wanted to kill every other alien on Earth." 

"Oh Kara, I'm so sorry for that. That was never your father's intention, we just wanted to protect our planet." 

"I know, mom, and I forgive you. Anyway, they used a gas at the bar we used to go, Mon-El was there and he got affected, but since we shared similar DNAs, he didn't die, thank Rao. My Earth mother, Eliza, tried to find a cure and while she was working I kept him company. I told him he shouldn't be dying and he said it was okay... and then he called me beautiful and kissed me, just like that. And when his lips touched mine I felt an electricity ran through my body, I can't explain it exactly but it was a good feeling and I wanted to feel that again. Eliza managed to find a cure and everything worked out fine, and I went to check up on him. I asked him if we were going to talk about what happened between us but he didn't remember, I was upset but I tried to get over that. We were training and we were working together, we even went on a mission on another planet. But then he disobeyed my order and because of that an officer got hurt so I confronted him asking if the real reason he was working with me was because he liked me, he denied it and changed the subject and I just left. Later that night he showed up at my apartment to confess his feelings for me and to say he actually remembered the kiss. I was frozen while he kept talking about how blue my eyes were and that they looked like comets. He told me he cared about me and was willing to put that behind us because he thought I didn't like him back." 

"But you did?" 

"Looking back now I can definitely say I did, but I was so scared and terrified of what might happen that I just shut him off. It took me a white marcian attack to realize I should stop living in fear. But with my luck, he had already moved on, or so I thought. He went out with this girl from the office but it didn't work out, he kept talking about me the entire date. I finally got the courage to tell him I liked him too and I called him saying I needed to tell him something. It was doing perfectly fine until this guy showed up out of nowhere asking me to marry him. I took him down and he returned to his dimension and me and Mon-El finally got the chance to be together. Sure, we've had our ups and downs, but we were happy. Until his parents showed up and I found out he was THE prince, I was so angry that he lied to me that I broke up with him. I got whammied and I realized I should have seen things from his point of view. We got back together and it was one of the happiest moments of my life, but Queen Rhea had to ruin it. She didn't accept the fact that her son was happy and decided to stay on Earth so she led an invasion, claiming she wanted to rebuild a New Daxam on Earth. The only way to get rid of her was to fill the air with lead, which is toxic to daxamites. And then I... I had to send him away and it was one of the worst days of my life. I spent seven months without knowing where he was, I thought he was dead, I thought I had killed him, and that kept me awake at night... I couldn't sleep because every time I closed my eyes I saw him disappearing into the blackness of space right in front of my eyes... but then I found him again, in a spaceship underneath water and I thought we could be together at last, but once again I was wrong. He told me he lived in the future for seven years and that he was married." Kara said between sobs.

"Oh, my dear! Let it all out, I'm here with you." Alura tried to comfort her daughter. 

"We worked together, he and his team were really helpful in my fight against two of the worldkillers. Reign was still out there though, so he was the one to stay back to help me. But now she's gone and he's going back to the future again." 

"I think you need to speak with him about it." 

"I can't do it, mom." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's hard. I don't want him to abandon everything he built there just because of me." 

"But he needs to know the truth before he leaves, don't you think?" 

"I can't, mom." 

"Okay, I won't push you. You know what you need?" 

"What?" 

"You need to take a walk to clear your mind. Why don't you go to the gardens? It used to be your favorite place." 

"You know what? I think I'll go there. Thanks, mom." 

"Anytime, my daughter." 

————— 

Mon-El returned a few hours after Kara left. He had a device in hands and a pensive look on his face. 

"Can I speak with you, Mon-El?" Alura asked startling him. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Anyways, uh, what do you want to talk about?" 

"About Kara. Yes, I know what happened, but even if I didn't, I can tell something's off with you two. I see the way you look at each other when you think no one's looking, but I tried to not bring it up, because I can sense it's something neither of you are comfortable with. Is that right?" 

"Yes, that's right." 

"And if you don't mind me asking this... but does this thing you’re dealing with has anything to do with Kara?" 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Well, a mother always knows. Besides, your behavior doesn't lie, I can see it in your eyes." 

"Uh, I'm sure Kara told you why I left in the first place and why I came back, right?" 

"Yeah, something like that." 

"Okay, so my teammates had a mission to stop one of the worldkillers they never told be about, but I tried my best to help them and the DEO anyway. We won and it was time to go back, except that Imra said she needed to talk to me. She apologized again and told me I had a choice: stay or go back to the 31st century. But it's hard to make a decision when your heart and mind are fighting for different things. One says I should be around Kara again, even if we're not together and the other keeps reminding me I have duties in the future. I don't know what to do." 

"I for one think you should tell her the truth and come clean about your feelings." 

"But how can I be sure of what I'm feeling?" 

"Let me ask you a question. What's the first thing that comes to your mind when I say the word 'home'?" 

He didn't even need to think, he already had an answer: Kara. 

Alura saw the look on his face, smiled and told him, "You can find her in the garden." 

————— 

Kara was wandering aimlessly around the greenhouse. The atmosphere was serene and calm unlike her noisy and agitated mind. 

Mon-El gazed at her in a distance with a quiet amazement and announced, "Your mom told me I could find you here." 

"Yeah, uh, I needed a quiet place to think and this one seemed to do the job just fine." 

"Can I ask what's on your mind?" 

"It's just... I'm still adjusting to the fact that I have found my long-lost mother and the place I grew up. It's a lot to take in such a small period of time". She bit her lip before adding, "and uh, I've been thinking about us." 

"I've been thinking about us too. In fact, that's the only thing that went through my mind these days." 

"These last months have been tough and hard on us, but I can truthfully say that I'm happy I get to spend a few more days with you before it's time for you to return to the future." Kara noticed there was something off with him from the way he tensed up and pressed his lips, so she questioned, "What's wrong?" 

He sighed. "I need to talk to you about that. And I need to tell you the truth." 

"Truth? What truth?" Kara asked with wrinkles across her forehead. 

"About my marriage. About everything," He said in a low voice. "I know you think I moved on, but I didn't. We never intended to get married. There was a war between Earth and Saturn and the only way to unite the planets was if Imra and I got married. We were friends and cared about each other, but I never loved her the way a husband should. The only thing I could think about during those seven years was you, Kara. I should've told you the truth sooner, I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, it would've been so much easier to process everything, but I'm glad you're telling me now." 

"And about me coming back to the future," he hesitated, "Imra called me before the Legion left and said I had to make a choice: stay in the 21st century or return to the future. She told me she would be fine with whatever I decided to do, because if I stay it's because it's my destiny but if I return it means I had no doubts. At first, I didn't know what to do, but after a talk with your mom, I made up my mind. I decided to stay here, not just because of you, but because this is the only place where I feel genuinely happy. And... since we're talking about feelings, I must confess something", he began nervously, "I still have strong feelings for you and I totally understand if you don't, but I just couldn't keep lying to myself." 

Kara was left speechless. She blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. With shaking hands and a racing heart she said, "I tried to deny and hide it, and I didn't want to see what was in front of me, but the truth is that I still love you, Mon-El. I never stopped loving you, no matter how hard I tried." 

He took the necklace beneath his shirt and said, "This was the only constant in my life when I was away and even when I returned to this century. I couldn't bring myself to take it off because it was the only way to keep you close, but you're here with me now and I'd like to give it back to you." 

"Mon-El, you don't have to." 

"No, Kara, I want to," he said and leaned closer to her. "May I?" 

Kara nodded and he slowly approached her. She turned her back to him and lifted her hair for him to put it on her neck. They faced each other again and Mon-El tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and she cupped his bearded face like she wanted to since he came back. There were unshed tears in both of their eyes. Mon-El nodded as a sign to tell her he was okay and Kara took her time to memorize every detail of his face. 

Gravity kept pulling them closer and closer. They kept looking at each other, like they were talking through their eyes. Hearts beating fast. Butterflies in the stomach were back with full-force. It was like nothing in the world mattered anymore, just them. They both leaned in, and their long-anticipated kiss finally happened. It was slow and emotional before it became passionate and intense. They might have been away from each other for a long time, but their moves remained the same. They knew exactly what the other wanted. It felt like home. 

They broke away from the kiss and looked at each other with a smile in their faces. Mon-El took her hands and gently caressed them. Kara let out a sigh of relief, happy to finally be able to feel his touch. 

"I missed this. I missed the feeling of having you in my arms." 

"I missed you too, Mon." 

Neither of them wanted to let go, so they stood there in a tight embrace just listening to each other's heartbeats, until Kara suddenly broke the silence, "How about we go home now?" 

He stared at her blue comet eyes, smiled and replied, "As long as you're with me, I'd go anywhere in the world." 

"You know that was very cheesy, right?" She chuckled. 

Mon-El just shrugged, "You make me want to say all these cheesy things, what can I do?" Kara just glanced up at him and admired his face. "What?" He asked with a smile that reached his eyes. 

"Nothing. I'm just... happy." 

He held her tighter and said, "Well then, I'm happy you're happy." 

They returned to the house and found Alura sitting on the couch reading a book. She had a knowing look, but decided not to say a word; she knew her daughter was happy and that was all she needed to know.


End file.
